comicsfandomcom-20200223-history
Lazarus
Lazarus is published by Image Comics. Current price per issue is $7.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Lazarus: Risen #2: 24 Jul 2019 Current Issue :Lazarus: Risen #3: 27 Nov 2019 Next Issue :none scheduled Status Irregular series. Characters Main Characters *'Forever Carlyle' Allies Enemies Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Lazarus: Risen #2 Lazarus: Risen #1 Lazarus #28 Lazarus #27 Lazarus Sourcebook #3: Vassalovka Lazarus: X+66 #6 Lazarus: X+66 #5 Lazarus: X+66 #4 Lazarus: X+66 #3 Lazarus: X+66 #2 Lazarus: X+66 #1 Lazarus Sourcebook #2: Hock Lazarus #26 Lazarus #25 Collections Trade Paperbacks *'Lazarus, vol. 1: Family' - Collects #1-4. "In a dystopian near-future, government is a quaint concept, resources are coveted, and possession is 100% of the law. A handful of Families rule, jealously guarding what they have and exploiting the Waste who struggle to survive in their domains. Forever Carlyle defends her family's holdings through deception and force as their protector, their Lazarus. Shot dead defending the family home, Forever's day goes downhill from there…" - *'Lazarus, vol. 2: Lift' - Collects #5-9. "Forever uncovers rebellion brewing in LA, and the Barrets, a family of 'Waste,' undertake a 500-mile journey to Denver in the hope that one of their family will be noticed by the Carlyles and 'lifted' to Serf status." - *'Lazarus, vol. 3: Conclave' - Collects #10-15. "For the first time since dividing the world, the 16 Families have gathered together again in the exclusive luxury confines of Triton One to resolve the emerging conflict between Family Carlyle and Family Hock, and they've brought their Lazari with them. Amidst budding friendships, romance, and politics, Forever will learn the truth about who she is and the first hints of what she will become." - *'Lazarus, vol. 4: Poison' - Collects #16-21. "The world is at war, and Family Carlyle must fight to defend itself. With Malcolm Carlyle hovering at death’s door, the siblings struggle to maintain control. But deception and war go hand in hand, culminating in a final revelation that will truly change everything for Forever Carlyle." - *'Lazarus, vol. 5: Cull' - Collects #22-26. "Forever Carlyle, the Lazarus of the Carlyle Family, has been sidelined, and her loyalties are now in question as she struggles to come to terms with who and what she is. To win her trust, her sister Johanna must reveal the Family’s most closely guarded secret—the truth of Forever Carlyle." - *'Lazarus: X+66' - Collects X+66 #1-6. "Six separate stories follow characters old and new, shining light into the dark places of the world following the events of the Cull." - *'Lazarus Sourcebook Collection, vol. 1' - Collects the Carlyle, Hock and Vassalovka Sourcebooks. - *'Lazarus, vol. 6: Fracture I' - Collects Risen #1-3. "Two years have passed since current Carlyle Lazarus Forever was betrayed on the battlefield, and now the Carlyle Family finds itself surrounded on all sides. With time running out for her Family, Johanna recruits Forever to go on the attack. As Lazarus fights Lazarus, the next Forever Carlyle in training, 14-year-old 'Eight,' finds herself in a life-or-death struggle of a different kind." - - - - (forthcoming, January 2020) Hardcovers *'Lazarus, book 1' - Collects #1-9. - *'Lazarus, book 2' - Collects #10-21. - *'Lazarus, book 3' - Collects #22-26 & X+66 #1-6. - - - Digital *'Lazarus, vol. 1: Family' - Collects #1-4. - *'Lazarus, vol. 2: Lift' - Collects #5-9. - History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writer/Creator: Greg Rucka. Artist/Covers/Creator: Michael Lark. Publishing History First published in 2013. Future Publication Dates :Lazarus, vol. 6: Fracture I TP: 15 Jan 2020 News & Features * 18 May 2016 - [https://imagecomics.com/features/lazarus-second-collection-interview Lazarus: Going from 0 to X+65] * 25 Oct 2013 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=48738 Greg Rucka on Collaboration, Lazarus Origins & Warren Ellis] Links Category:Science Fiction Category:Dystopia